iHaven't Seen You in a While
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: 6 years after the end of 'iCarly', Carly, Sam and Freddie have grown apart. But on his 25th birthday, Freddie sees Sam the last place he expected. So much has changed in 6 years, can they still pick up where they left off? Or has too much changed?
1. Is that who I think it is?

**So yeah…this is just a fanfic I thought of today. The idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Since he was younger, Freddie was never like other guys his age. He was interested in all thing technological, math or Galaxy Wars. Even though he was good at fencing, he never joined a sport team. In high school, he was what would be labeled as a "geek".

It was in his junior year of high school that he started changing slightly. Regular visits to the gym gave him a physique that even the football guys secretly envied and puberty had given him a growth spurt and deeper voice. But he was still Freddie on the inside.

And now, at 25, not much had changed and yet so much had. He still lived in Seattle, living an apartment with a friend he had met in college. iCarly had ended about 6 years ago and Carly, Sam and Freddie had grown apart. Carly now had her own talk show that filmed in New York. And Sam…well, no one had really heard from her for the past three years. She called maybe three or four times a year, and Freddie had seen her once two years ago when she came to visit her mom, but that was it.

And today was Freddie's 25th birthday and what was he doing? Sitting alone in the apartment, watching the last episode of iCarly. He must have watched it a million times since it's final airing…

"Alright, get up Freddie," said, his roommate, Jason, a tall, built guy short, spiky blonde hair tipped with red hair and gray eyes that seemed to always sparkle with a bit of mischief. Jason was the kind of guy that was always up to something.

"Why?" Freddie whined. Jason picked up a couch pillow and wacked Freddie in the head with it.

"Because I'm not letting you mop around on you're birthday," Jason said with a smirk, "You're halfway to fifty, we've gotta go celebrate." Freddie let out a long sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes," Jason said, "We're going out with the guys. So go get dressed in something presentable." He wacked Freddie in the head with the pillow again. Freddie grabbed the pillow and threw it at Jason.

"Okay, I'm going," he chuckled, heading to his room. He changed out of his sweats to a pair of dark jeans, a dark red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black converse sneakers. By the time he finished, the rest of his friends had come over. James, short, small, and brown haired. Devon, a bulky, dark haired football player and Vic, a skinny guy with short, dirty blonde hair the quite one of the group.

"So where are we going?" Freddie asked. Jason smirked.

"That's a surprise," he said. Freddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If Jason was planning a surprise…well, it was sure to be surprising.

* * *

Which is how, one loud car ride and forty minutes later, Freddie Benson was in a strip club, wondering how the hell he got there in the first place. It definitely wasn't his kind of scene, so he wondered what it was that possessed Jason to bring him hair for his birthday. Freddie already had to endure what Jason already had for him when they got there. A cake shaped like a pair of boobs and a lap dance form one of the strippers.

Freddie made a mental note to try not to kill Jason when they got back home.

So now Freddie sat toward the back with Vic, drink in hand.

"How did you end up friends with Jason again?" Vic said, raising his voice so Freddie could hear him over the loud music.

"He's a good guy," Freddie said, "When he's not acting like a complete dunce." Vic chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

Now the next moment, Freddie was still questioning to this day as to how it happened. Maybe it was fate? Maybe it was coincidence? Maybe the planets were aligned just the right way at that moment, creating the surprising encounter.

Freddie had glanced over to the stage and a head of long, curly blonde hair caught his eyes. The blonde girl was dressed in just a black and blue lace bra, matching panties and black stilettos. Her familiar blue eyes were popped from the dark make-up around her eyes.

Now there were many blonde haired, blue eyed strippers there, but none had that cute little nose that _she _had or lips turned down in a pout that said "_I want to punch you right now_." None of the other girls blue eyes did that particular glare that _her _blue eyes did.

Freddie Benson was staring straight at Sam Puckett.

**So there's chapter 1! I'm already working on chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. What Happened

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"Freddie…dude, are you okay?" Vic snapped his fingers in front of Freddie's face and Freddie blinked a few times.

"Ummm, yeah," Freddie said. Vic followed his gaze to Sam.

"She's pretty hot," Vic said.

"Yeah," Freddie mumbled, his eyes fixed on his drink. When the time came to leave, Freddie told the guys to go ahead without him. They wanted to take him to his favorite seafood place for dinner.

"I want to take a walk," he said, "I'll be there in an hour or so." The guys left, but instead of going on his walk, Freddie wandered around the block until the strip club closed. Then he waited patiently nearby, watching the girls leave.

And then she stepped out. Sam, now in a pair of jeans, red converse sneakers and a purple and black plaid button down shirt under a black leather jacket.

"Sam," he said, stepping out from the shadows…and Sam punched him swiftly in the gut.

Freddie doubled over onto the ground.

"I guess I should have expected that," he groaned, looking up at her. Sam gasped.

"Freddie?" she said, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! What were you doing, lurking in the shadows like a creep?"

"Waiting for you," Freddie said, slowing standing up and rubbing where Sam punched him. There was sure to be a nasty bruise there later.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, her brow furrowing.

"My friend Jason took me there for my birthday," Freddie said nodding toward the strip club, "I don't know what made him think I'd enjoy it, it's definitely not my scene. What were you doing there?" Sam's eyes darted around, not quite meeting Freddie's. She glanced up at the sky.

"It looks like rain," she said, "Why don't you come to my place. Then I'll tell you everything." Sam's place wasn't far. She lived in an apartment building a few blocks away.

Sam opened the door to her apartment and invited Freddie in. The space was small, barely enough room for a living room and small kitchen. In the living room sat a pale skinned girl with long black hair. She looked about sixteen and next to her, asleep on the couch, was little boy probably no older than three. The little boy had curly blonde hair and fair skin.

"Thanks for baby sitting tonight Katherine," Sam said with a smile.

"No problem," Katherine said with a kind smile, standing up, "Declan has been asleep for a while, he should be awake any minute." Katherine gave Sam a hug before leaving, eyeing Freddie for a second before she went down the stairs.

"Declan," Sam whispered, kneeling next to the little boy, "Wake up, time for dinner." The little boy opened his eyes…they were a bright shade of blue. He rubbed his eyes and then a smile crossed his face.

"Mommy!" he squealed, throwing his arms around Sam's neck. Freddie's eyebrows shot up. Did that little boy just call Sam _mommy_?

Sam glanced at Freddie and chuckled.

"Looks like the secret's out," she said, picking up the little boy in her arms, "Freddie, this is my son Declan. Declan, honey, this is Freddie."

"Hi Freddie!" Declan said with a bright smile, waving frantically at him. Freddie chuckled and waved back.

"Why don't you go play in your room?" Sam said, putting Declan down. Declan took off down a hallway. Sam sat on the couch patting the spot next to her.

"So what's up?" Sam asked.

"You tell me," Freddie said, "What's going on? Why are you working at a strip club? Why didn't you tell me you were back in Seattle? And why didn't you ever say anything about Declan?"

"That's a lot of questions and a long story," Sam said, leaning back and putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"I've got time," Freddie said, his voice firm and serious. Sam sighed, closing her eyes.

"It started a few years back," Sam said, "Everything was going great. I was going into my senior year of college, I had a great boyfriend, Adrian, I hadn't been arrested for a while, I was finally getting my life on track…and then my mom lost her job. She couldn't pay my tuition and I had to drop out. So I moved in with Adrian, at his apartment and everything was okay for a while. And then four years ago I got pregnant with Declan. And that's when things got bad. Adrian kicked me out. He literally threw all of my stuff out of the apartment and told me he wanted nothing to do with me. He said…it was my fault that I got pregnant." Sam took a deep breath, opening her eyes.

"He accused me of cheating - even though I never did - and denied that it was his child," she continued, "He slammed the door right in my face. I stayed with my mom for a while, but she refused to house a "bastard child" and demanded that I get out before the baby was born. So I found this little place. The rent was reasonable…but I didn't have a job. Not many places want to hire someone who was in juvie or jail most of her high school life. Thus, the stripper job. They were the only people that would accept me and the money was enough for what I needed. Food, clothes, rent, care for Declan and even a babysitter."

"Why didn't you tell me, or Carly?" Freddie said, "We could have helped you." Sam let out a bitter laugh.

"I haven't even spoken to Carly since she started her big time talk show," Sam said, "And don't think I haven't heard about you Mr. top-of-the-class-at-college. You guys didn't need me messing up your lives." Freddie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I wish you would have told me," he said, "I would have helped."

"Well, it's too late now," Sam said, leaning her head to the side so she could avoid Freddie's eyes.

"No it isn't," Freddie said, "I'm going to help you." Sam's eyes snapped back onto him.

"How?" she asked.

"I work at a computer store nearby and there's a job opening," Freddie said, "The manager loves me and I'm sure I could get you the job. It's good pay. And you learned enough about computers while we did iCarly, I'm sure you could do it." A small smile twitched onto Sam's lips.

"Really?" Sam said, "You'd do that for me?" Freddie smiled at her.

"What are friends for?" he said. To his surprise, Sam suddenly threw her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered against his neck, "Really Freddie, I know I never said it often, but I mean it. Thank you. It's been so hard lately…" Freddie felt something wet hit his neck and could tell Sam was crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

The sound of small feet hitting the floor broke them apart.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Declan said. Sam smiled at him.

"Come here, I'll find you something to eat," she said with a kind smile. Declan crawled into her lap and looked up at Sam.

"Are you crying mommy?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Sam's smile faltered a bit as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Mommy's okay," she said, kissing Declan's forehead. Declan patted her cheek softly, wiping off the tears.

"Don't cry mommy," he said, "Don't cry."

Freddie smiled as he watched the small family, and then suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you guys come out with me to dinner tonight?" Freddie asked. Sam looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"The guys are taking me out to my favorite seafood place for a birthday dinner," Freddie said, "I want you two to come. My treat."

"Freddie, are you sure? I mean, it's your birthday," she said.

"And I want to spend it with a friend I haven't seen in years," Freddie said, taking Sam's hand in hers, "And her adorable little son." He ruffled Declan's hair playfully.

"So go get dressed up in something pretty and we'll meet them there," Freddie said, "I'll take Declan." Freddie picked up the little three year old.

"Let's go make you look all handsome," Freddie said, tickling Declan, who let out a loud laugh. Sam smiled and went into her own room.

About half an hour later, Freddie and Declan were playing patty-cake on the couch, Declan dressed in jeans, a blue button down shirt and converse sneakers with Spider Man on them.

"Ready," Sam said, emerging from her room. Freddie looked up and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

Sam was had on a royal blue blouse under a red blazer, black skinny jeans and red stilettos. A simple black purse was slung over her shoulder.

"You know, I thought you hated heels," Freddie said, standing up.

"They come in handy when a customer gets too…friendly," Sam whispered to Freddie so Declan wouldn't hear, "You'd be amazed at the damage a well aimed stiletto could do. Or an espadrille if you just wanna beat someone down."

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Declan exclaimed. Sam chuckled, picking Declan up.

"Thank you sweetie," she said. The three of them went downstairs to Sam's car. It was an old looking, dark blue car. Sam strapped Declan into the car seat and got in front with Freddie.

"Just tell me where," she said, pulling out of the parking spot and onto the road. And the rest of the conversation consisted of Freddie giving directions and Declan asking if he would eat Nemo when they got to the restaurant.

**That little ending bit was inspired by my own two year old cousin, who asked if she could eat my rabbit XD Kids can say some funny things XD Anyways, t****here's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Old Feelings Return

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Things have been busy, but I'm slowly being able to update more often. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Once they got to the restaurant, Freddie introduced Sam and Declan to his friends. As usual, Sam was able to fit in perfectly and halfway through dinner, had every one laughing with stories she told. Declan was as charming as his mother, telling his own make-believe stories about the purple elves living under his bed. Having Sam there really made it the perfect birthday dinner.

* * *

Freddie went back to Sam's apartment with her. Declan had fallen asleep on the way back, so Freddie offered to carry him to his bed.

"Freddie," Declan mumbled sleepily, as Freddie stood to leave.

"Yeah little guy?" Freddie asked.

"Do you love my mommy?" Declan asked. Freddie was startled by the question. He knew the obvious answer.

Sam and Freddie may have never talked about that kiss they shared in the courtyard – well, except for one extremely awkward conversation where they agreed to stay friends – but Freddie knew that he felt something for Sam that was more than friendship.

"Yes," Freddie whispered with a small smile, "I do."

"Are you gonna marry her?" Declan asked. Freddie chuckled, ruffling Declan's hair playfully.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Freddie said, and stood up and left before Declan could ask any more questions.

Sam had kicked off her heels and was flipping through channels on the television.

"I should…get going," Freddie said.

"Oh," Sam said, standing up, "Already?"

"Ummm, yeah," Freddie said, walking over to give Sam a hug. It felt great to hold her again. So familiar and comforting.

Freddie back away slowly, but made the mistake of locking eyes with Sam, finding himself trapped in those beautiful blue eyes.

"F-Freddie," Sam said, her voice unusually soft.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked.

"I heard what you and Declan said," she said slowly, "About you loving me. Is it true?" Freddie's breath caught in his throat. Sam wasn't meant to hear that conversation.

But for so long, he hadn't seen Sam. And now here she was, like fate was giving them a second chance.

"Yes," he said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "I….understand if you don't feel the same-"

"There was a reason I kissed you during that lock-in in high school," Sam chuckled, "And the reason hasn't changed. I love you too Freddie." Sam stood on her tiptoes and her lips met Freddie's. The kiss started out soft, innocent, like their past kisses. But all that pent up emotion bubbled to the surface and soon the kiss was a clash of lips and teeth. Freddie pressed Sam up against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt and she ran her hands down Freddie's muscular body. She could feel Freddie's arousal pressed against her core and a pleasant, tingling feeling shuddered through her body. Sam back away, just enough to speak as she breathed, "Why don't we take this somewhere more…_comfortable_?"

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. A Night of Bliss

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

By the time Freddie and Sam had reached her small bedroom, their clothes were left in a forgotten trail behind them.

Sam had no idea it would be like this, being with Freddie. Their two kisses in high school had sent her teenage heart racing but now, his naked body pressed against hers, his hands setting fire to her body and his lips so warm and inviting and soft…it was pure bliss. And when he finally pushed into her, Sam nearly screamed in ecstasy. Freddie silenced her scream with his lips.

"Don't want to wake Declan now do we?" he whispered. He looked into Sam's eyes and thought that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Her blonde curls were splayed out like a halo on the white pillow, her pale cheeks flushed and her swollen lips parted slightly.

"What is it?" Sam asked, breathless. Freddie leaned down to kiss her, whispering against her lips, "You're beautiful." He thrust his hips against hers and Sam bit down on the pillow to stop herself from crying out. She could feel Freddie inside of her and, oh God help her if she didn't die from the pleasure right then and there.

Her nails dug into his back as the moved in rhythm with each other.

"Oh Freddie," Sam moaned, throwing her head back as Freddie hit a particularly sensitive spot.

But Sam Puckett never was the submissive type.

She flipped them over, pinning Freddie to the bed as she began to ride him. She smirked as she watched his lips part in a moan, his eyes rolling back. The only sounds in the room was the creaking of the bed and their labored breathing and when Sam's orgasm hit, she threw her head back, losing all control as she shouted out Freddie's name. She collapsed onto his chest and he followed her soon after.

"Wow," Sam whispered against Freddie's skin. Freddie chuckled, his fingers gently tracing up and down Sam's spine.

"That good?" he asked with a smirk. Sam just rolled her eyes, but responded with a smirk of her own.

"Who knew Fred-nub would be so good in bed?" she purred, kissing his neck. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while until Sam asked, "Freddie?"

"Yeah?" Freddie responded.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked, and for a second, Freddie saw a glimpse on an insecure, teenage Sam. The Sam she has tried to hide, even from her friends, for all these years.

"Yes," he said, stroking her cheek gently as she started to drift off to sleep. She smiled, snuggling into his broad chest.

"Freddie…" Sam said sleepily.

"Yes, Sam?"

"I love you," she mumbled before finally let sleep take her. Freddie smiled and kissed the top of her head as he whispered, "I love you too, Sam."

**Don't worry, it's not the end even though this would be a good place to end the story. But I have a few more things planned for these two ;) Why did that sentence sound dirtier than it should be? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is **_**MoonlghtSpirit **_**(notice no "i" in "light". The name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there. There is a link to my twitter on my fanfiction profile page.**


	5. Bliss

**Hey guys. I had a super rough day today and after a nap, I finally started this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Sam woke up, snuggled into Freddie's chest. She smiled, remembering last night. It had been a while since she felt this happy.

The doorbell rang and Sam groaned. Who dared interrupt her moment of bliss?

Grabbing Freddie's dark red, button down shirt off the floor, Sam shrugged it on and buttoned it up. It hit her a few inches above her knee.

Sam quietly tiptoed across the apartment, careful not to wake Freddie or Declan. She glanced through the peephole and groaned as she opened the door.

"What do you want Mason?" Sam snapped, opening the door. In front of her stood a built, middle-aged man in a dark suit with tan skin and short, black hair speckled with gray. His gray eyes were glaring at her.

"You haven't been to work," Mason said. He was her boss at the strip club.

"I quit," Sam snapped. Mason took in what she was wearing, only Freddie's shirt and telltale sex hair.

"Have you taken up prostitution instead?" Mason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam glared at him.

"No," she said, "I just got a better opportunity."

"Who's going to hire a high school felon?" Mason asked, "You don't even have that iCarly fame to ride off of anymore. Without me, you're _nothing _Sam."

"Sam, is there a problem?" Freddie asked, stepping out of the bedroom in just his Galaxy Wars boxers.

"It's nothing," Sam mumbled. Freddie looked from Sam to Mason and back.

"Who is this?" Freddie asked, standing protectively next to Sam.

"Mason Alvoy," Mason said, holding out his hand for Freddie to shake. Freddie just glared at him.

"Mason was my boss at the…strip club…" Sam said, feeling the tension in the room. For a guy in Galaxy Wars boxers, Freddie still seemed pretty threatening. He has crossed his arms over his chest, his biceps bulging.

"This your new boss?" Mason asked, "Sleeping with the boss already."

"I'm her boyfriend," Freddie snapped angrily.

"And like I said, I quit," Sam stated, hands on her hips.

"You can't just quit on me Sam," Mason said, taking a step toward Sam. Freddie stood between them.

"Leave," Freddie said, his voice low and threatening, "Now."

"He's just going to throw you away once he's done with you," Mason said, still looking at Sam, "Why would anyone love someone like you-?" His sentence was cut off by Freddie's fist coming in contact with his jaw. The hit had caught Mason off guard, sending his reeling back.

Mason curse, holding his jaw.

"I suggest you leave," Sam said simply, "And don't come back. I quit." Sam slammed the door shut, but she kept staring ahead, as if Mason was still there.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He had a point," Sam said, running a hand through her messy, blonde curls.

"About what?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Why do you love me?" Sam asked, her voice soft, "Stripper. Troublemaker. Felon."

"Best friend," Freddie interrupted, "Loyal. Brave. Outspoken." Freddie took her face in his hands, looking right into her beautiful blue eyes, "Beautiful." A small smile twitched onto Sam's lips.

"Really?" she asked. Freddie grinned.

"Really," he said. He leaned down to press his lips against hers. Sam sat on the arm of the chair, pulling Freddie forward to stand between her legs. Her tongue toyed with his and she smirked as she felt a moan vibrate through his chest.

"I love you," Sam murmured. Freddie smiled as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I love you too," Freddie said.

"I'm hungry!" Freddie and Sam broke apart just in time to see Declan pad out of his bedroom, teddy bear in hand, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Can I have pancakes?" he asked. Sam bent down to kiss the top of Declan's head.

"Of course sweetie," she said, "Let mommy just get dressed." Declan nodded and yawned, going back into his room.

"Now where were we?" Freddie purred, kissing Sam again. Sam chuckled.

"Later tiger," she said, patting his chest as she walked toward the kitchen, purposefully swinging her hips in the most hypnotizing way.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Old Friends, New Lives

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

As promised, Freddie was able to get Sam a job at the computer store. It wasn't too hard, mostly downloading software onto computers and – like Freddie has said – she had learned a lot while working on iCarly. They were working in the backroom when Freddie's boss, a balding, middle-aged man, walked in.

"There's a special request by a customer for both of you," he said, looking confused.

"I'll be there in a second," Sam mumbled, her gaze fixed on the computer screen in front of her. Freddie went out into the store. At the counter stood a young woman with long, dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, black stilettos and a purple blouse. It took a few seconds, but Freddie recognized whom it was.

"Carly?" he exclaimed. Carly smiled as she hugged him.

"Freddie, it's great to see you!" she said, beaming.

"How are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've got some vacation time, so I though I'd come back home and visit," Carly said, "I'm sorry I've been out of touch for so long. It was a lot of work trying to get the show up and running and then things got really busy…"

"It's okay," Freddie said.

"Hey babe, who's out here…" Sam's sentence trailed off as she saw Carly.

"Sam," Carly said softly, taking a few steps toward her.

"Carly," Sam said. There was an awkward silence for a while…then the two girls embraced each other and Freddie could swear he heard crying. Needless to say, it was more than a little awkward for them.

When the two girls finally calmed down, Carly said, "Quick question, why did you call Freddie "babe"? Are you two…?" Sam nodded and Carly let out a small shriek of excitement.

"I knew it!" Carly squealed, "I knew you two would end up together." Sam just chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"There is another reason I'm here though," Carly said, "My talk show is going on tour around the nation and Seattle is one of the stops. I was wondering if, for that show…you guys feel like doing an iCarly episode? Just like the old days?"

"Seriously?" Sam exclaimed, "Um, yeah!"

"Of course!" Freddie said.

"Great!" Carly said, "Gosh, we have so much to catch up on! When do you two get off? We can get some dinner."

"In about an hour," Freddie said.

"Well, I have some quick errands to run, so I'll see you then," she said, giving them both a hug before leaving.

Sam and Freddie went back to work, smiles on both of their faces. Things may not go back to the way they once were when they were kids…with all the changes they had gone through, it was obvious things wouldn't be the same. But this was definitely a start.

**THE END! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
